Conventionally, a dispenser disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-110598 has been known as a device that stores powdered cosmetic materials and is used for application. The dispenser is configured such that an inner dial inclusive of an opening is fixed on the upper portion of a housing that stores the powdered cosmetic materials, and an outer dial inclusive of an opening is rotatably provided through a gasket in such a manner as to cover the inner dial from the upward and lateral directions, and the lateral surface of the outer dial is outwardly exposed on the housing, and a pipe communicated with the opening of the outer dial is longitudinally provided, and for example, an applying body such as a brush, a sponge, and a powder puff is fixed on the outer dial, and the pipe of the outer dial makes an entry into the applying body. Then, the outer dial exposed outward is held and rotated with respect to the inner dial, and the openings of the outer dial and the inner dial are communicated with each other, thereby opening a conveyance path for the powdered cosmetic material, so that the powdered cosmetic material can be provided for the applying body through the pipe. In contrast, the outer dial is rotated with respect to the inner dial to a position where the openings of the outer dial and the inner dial are not communicated with each other, thereby closing the conveyance path for the powdered cosmetic material.